Tregua
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: los heroes pueden volverse villanos, pero los villanos pueden volverse heroes, ustedes que opinan


Tregua

Los héroes se pueden volver villanos, pero los villanos se pueden volver héroes

Ya desde hace un tiempo los chicos invitaron a vivir en el refugio a Omega, Delta y Gamma, y como ya no ha habido muchos problemas con Blakk ya todo era un caos, casi ya para lo único en que estaban todos juntos en el refugio era para comer

Todos habían salido, cada pareja por su propia cuenta, todos estaban muy felices, pero para Eli y Alfa todo estaba a punto de cambiar

Ellos estaban platicando, hasta que de la nada aparecieron Twist y Zeta, Eli y Alfa ya se estaban preparando para pelear, pero Zeta les dijo

Zeta: no, no, no, no vinimos a pelear

Alfa: entonces a que vienen

Zeta: venimos a ofrecerles una tregua

Eli: una tregua, después de lo que nos hicieron

Twist: claro, sé que los traicionamos y que no confían en nosotros, pero hemos cambiado

Eli: no creo

Alfa: de seguro solo es otro de sus trucos

Zeta: no, es enserio

Alfa: que y me van a decir que Blakk ya no es su jefe

Twist: no, de hecho nos estamos ocultando de el

Eli: ¿Qué hicieron?

Zeta: nosotros no hicimos nada, es decir si, pero a la vez no

Alfa: especifica eso

Zeta: bien, recuerda que tú estabas como prisionera en la guarida de Blakk y cuando escapaste no echaron la culpa a nosotros, porque según Blakk nosotros éramos los encargados de vigilar que no intentaras ningún truco para escapar

Eli: y al parecer fallaron

Twist: no es cierto, nunca nos dijo que la vigiláramos

Alfa: tal vez si estén diciendo la verdad

En eso se escucharon unos ruidos a unos metros

Twist y Zeta: escóndanse

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Twist: ustedes solo obedezcan, o prefieren tener una pelea con Blakk

Eli: ¿Qué dices les hacemos caso?

Alfa: de acuerdo, pero si es una trampa juro que los voy a matar

Zeta: tranquila prima, esto no es una trampa

Twist: ya vienen

Eli bien, vamos

Ellos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y cuando Blakk paso por ahí

Blakk: cuando encuentre a Twist y a Zeta van a desear no haber nacido, voy a matarlos, después voy a darles de comer a mis mascotas con sus huesos

Entonces Blakk se retiró de aquel lugar y los chicos salieron

Twist: ahora nos creen

Eli: pues tal vez

Alfa: pues yo sigo sin creer

Zeta: pero, prima ¿porque no nos crees?

Alfa: en primera, trataste de quitarme a Eli, segunda, me lanzaste un hechizo, tercera, trataste de matarme, cuarta, me odias, quinta,…

Zeta: si, ya, ya, ya, no tienes que decir más explicaciones

Eli: bien, en parte ella tiene razón, ustedes siempre han tratado de asesinarnos

Twist: bien, las más sinceras disculpas por ello

Zeta: es verdad, ahora hemos cambiado, somos diferentes

Alfa: les creo, por el momento

Eli: yo también les creo, pero si vuelven a traicionarnos, no sé qué voy a hacer con ustedes

Alfa: y ahora vámonos, si nos quedamos aquí Blakk va a encontrarnos

Zeta: gracias prima, no sabes cómo te agradezco, y jamás podre pagártelo

Alfa: ya, tranquila

Eli: ¿A dónde vamos?

Alfa: hay un lugar que Blakk no pensaría en buscar y si busca en ese lugar tendremos la ventaja del lugar además de mucha ayuda

Eli: no te refieres a ir con…

Alfa: si, vamos con los piratas

Ellos fueron a los canales y como ya se podrán imaginar los piratas les dijeron

Malvolio: hola princesas

Alfa: vuelves a decirnos así y te voy a usar como carnada de tiburón

Malvolio: Alfa, no tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Alfa: necesitamos que nos ayudes a enfrentar a Blakk, si es que viene

Malvolio: a la orden capitana

En lo que los piratas se preparaban para el combate los demás les preguntaron

Zeta: ¿cómo convenciste tan rápido a los piratas?

Alfa: algunas veces debes de emplear mano dura para que la gente obedezca

Twist: escucho unas voces

Eli: si, y parecen ser muchos

Alfa: ¡atención piratas, prepárense!

Y como según era lo predicho Blakk fue a los canales y los encontró

Blakk: ustedes, los voy a matar

Alfa: no lo creo

Blakk: Alfa: al parecer tendré que matarte como a Eli, lo recuerdas

Eli: usted me mato, que raro porque yo no lo recuerdo

Blakk: al parecer sobreviviste, que bien, así podre matarte otra vez

Alfa: ya basta de platica va a luchar o no

Blakk: muy bien, luchemos

Alfa: ¡piratas, apunten, fuego!

Los piratas obedecieron y atacaron a Blakk con todo y por fin Blakk tuvo que rendirse, al menos hasta que encuentre otra manera de destruirlos

Zeta: wow, prima, muchas gracias

Alfa: no tienes que agradecer, pues tú te has ganado mi confianza nuevamente, así que no la desperdicies

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, espero les haya gustado.**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
